A Birthday Suprise
by Arlia Ashton
Summary: A few bad words...but nothing anyone can't handle. my very first digimon fic!! hope you all enjoy!


Disclaimers: I don't own any of the digimon characters the lucky companies do…*grumbles* lucky people   
  
  
  
  
  
A Birthday Suprise  
  
  
I lay down on my stomach, on my bed, in my room staring blankly at a spot on the wall. I sigh and reach under the bed. I pull out my pink diary, and read what I have written over these past years that I have been a member of the 'Digidestened'.  
  
'Another monster came to our world. But I knew who it was. It was the evil one that was hurting all of those poor creatures, like the ones that my brother, and his friends have.'  
  
That seemed so long ago. Maybe it was. A lot has happened in the past years.  
  
'She came to me, with her friend. I wasn't scared…I felt like I knew who she was. She told me her name was Gatomon, and that she was my digi-partner. I didn't know what she was talking about, but somehow I knew that she was right. The evil one…the dark one came for me. He hurt her. I never forgot the way that she tried to protect me. I had to go…I had to save her…she was my friend.'  
  
I gave a little glance around my room and found my friend asleep in the corner on her blanket.  
  
'She destroyed him. She digivolved into Angewoman. All of the digimon helped. He was gone…or so we hoped. And yet…I knew deep down, he was still there.'  
  
I take my pen off of my nightstand and flip to an empty page.  
  
'They don't seem to understand me. Davis thinks that he's such a hot shot. Yolie…well Yolie is my friend, and so is everybody else…but I feel that darkness haunting me. I don't know if and when it will go away. My brother is still upset that Sora chose Matt over him…but he'll get over it. T.K has been such a good friend. And he knows that I have a hard time dealing with the powers of darkness also. I reflect back on those days when T.K and I were fighting along side of our brothers. They still help us out when we need it…but we can't always rely on them to come through for us. They have a life of their own to fulfill. It still haunts me in my dreams…it's still there reminding me that it will never go away. I never seem to get away from it. Why does my life have to be so complicated? Why does it have to be me?'  
  
I look at my pink digivice. The crest of light. Me? Light? I know that T.K has hope, and it suits him…but why me? Why do I have the crest of light? I fear the dark…I hate the dark. Maybe that's why I have it. I don't think I'll ever know.  
  
'I often wonder why it has been me. Why I was chosen to be a part of this. I'm still so young. When I sense the darkness…I get a pain in my head that grows. I try to not let it bother me…but it hurts so much. I know that I will never be able to get rid of the pain that I feel, but I can maybe someday learn how to control it. It scares me still to this day. I shall share all of my knowledge of the digital world with my children.'  
  
I sigh and close the book. I often wonder these questions…like why it has to be me. I don't know what I would be doing right now at this moment if I didn't have my friends. Would I still be me? Sometimes I feel like I don't belong…like I'm an outsider, but I have gotten used to that. I know that that's not true. But life does have a weird way of doing things. Getting up, I walk over to Gatomon and pick her up. She opens her eyes at me, with a questioning look on her face.  
  
"It's dinner time." I say.  
  
We both laugh as I walk out of my room with her in my arms. I feel so safe with her there. I feel like nothing can harm me, but I'm living in a fantasy world. I know that that is not true. Things can…and will hurt me. That's just a part of life. I know that not all of my questions will have answers…and I accept that…this is who I am. I let out a sigh when I realize that my mom is not home…and that Tai is cooking again. But I can't complain. He has always been such a good cook. I hear voices…other than my brother. Agumon has come to live with us. I walk into the living room and see everybody there. Matt, T.K, Cody, Ken, Yolie, and everybody else, but Davis was missing.  
"Happy Birthday Kari!" they all shouted.  
I guess when I was writing…I forgot what day it was. Shock must have been clearly written on my face, because everyone started laughing.  
  
"You didn't forget did you?" T.K said.  
I felt my cheeks start to burn. The door to our house flies open.  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KARI!" Davis yells.  
We laugh at Davis.  
"Here…open mine first!" Yolie says, as she shoves a bright pink box at me.  
Being careful not to rip the paper, I look inside. I see a new pink diary.  
"Thanks Yolie! I need a new one. My old one is getting full!"  
Tai comes in, and he heard my comment.  
"Does that mean that I can read your old one?"  
"TAI!"  
"Sorry…"  
I shake my head. I notice that Gatomon has wandered off. Davis hands me a bag. I accept it. I love the feel of tissue paper under my fingers. It's so soft. A soft stuffed animal.  
"Thanks Davis! It's so cute!"  
Davis blushes and runs his hand through his hair.  
"Well…"  
T.K taps me on the shoulder.  
"Can I talk to you?"  
I look at him. Something was different about the way that he looked at me.  
"Yeah…sure. We can go out on the deck."   
We walk out the sliding glass door. What is he thinking?  
"Kari…I…"  
I look at him a bit puzzled.  
"What is it T.K?"  
I watch as his cheeks redden.  
"Well you see…I…like…you." He turned a shade of red that I have never seen anybody go.  
"You like me?" I never thought that that was possible.  
"Yes. Now…it's ok if you don't like me…but I had to tell you that."  
"Well you see T.K…" What was I going to tell him? I never told anybody about my feelings for…I was nervous. "I…" Hell…just get it over with Kari! "I like you too!" Now it was my turn to go red. I turned around when I heard shouting and clapping. Everyone was looking at us. I must have left to door open just enough for them to hear.  
"Way to go little bro!" Matt cheered.  
With a groan, I shut the door. As I was walking back to T.K, I tripped over my own foot. MY OWN FOOT! He caught me in his arms. This is nice…I like this…I look up at him. He's looking down at me.  
"Are you ok?" he asks me, his voice full of worry. "Are you hurt?"  
I straighten up.  
"I'm fine!" I miss being in his arms. He leads me to a dark corner.  
"Kari?"  
"Yes T.K?"  
He looked a little unsure.  
"Don't be mad."  
I look at him.  
"For what?"  
"For this…" he moved his lips closer to mine.  
He's going to kiss me! I close my eyes, and his lips are on mine. This is all so new. I have never been kissed before.  
"Hey! That's enough!"  
I open one eye. Oh god…we were right in front of Tai's bedroom window. I saw his face through the screen. T.K pulled back.  
"Oh Tai…" I mutter.  
"Come back inside."  
I look past him. EVERYBOY was there. Great…just great… Gatomon was clapping her paws. I look at T.K.  
"Well…let's go in…" I said.  
"Yeah…"   
T.K took my hand into his own. I love the way his hands feel. They're so soft and gentle. We walk back inside.  
"Ohhh Laa Laa!" Yolie screams.  
"Hey I know!" Davis says, "Let's play truth and dare!"  
Everyone groans…but it's a good idea.  
"Ok!" Matt says. He and Sora sit on the couch. Matt put his arm around her. She looks a bit…stressed…like she doesn't like where she is. T.K sits down in a chair, and I walk past him, to sit down in the chair next to his. I feel his hands on my waist, and before I know it, I'm sitting on his lap.  
"Never mind…I have a better idea…" Tai says, "I rented a movie. Let's watch it."  
"What time are mom and dad coming home?"  
"They're not! That's the cool part! They're staying over at Matt and T.K's house!"  
"Oh…"  
Tai plugs in the movie, and turns out the light. He suddenly jumps up, and pauses the movie.  
"HEY!" Yolie cries.  
"I forgot the drinks…the cake…AND the popcorn."  
I jump off of T.K's lap, and go and help my brother bring in everything. Once the cake was cut, the lights went out again. The movie started playing. I lean up against T.K. He wraps his arms around me. I couldn't be happier. I notice Patamon and Gatomon sitting close together, and it's the same with Ken and Yolie. I lightly nudge T.K. We both watch as Ken slips his arm around Yolie. Once the movie ended, everybody was ready for another one.  
"Nope…" Tai said firmly, "Mom and dad said that we all have to go to bed at a decent hour…"  
I look at Tai like he's growing rabbit ears. He can't stand it. He cracks up. Somebody mentioned that I didn't open all of my gifts yet. A new cd from Matt…and it has to be his…a new pink watch from Cody, a new pink sweater from Sora, a girt certificate to my favourite store from my brother, and a locket from T.K. and a new pink polorid I-Zone from Joe.  
"Thanks everyone! But next year…remind me not to tell you that I like pink!"  
We all laugh.  
"Happy 15th birthday Kari." T.K whispers in my ear.  
This is a night I will never forget. So many things happened. I was told by T.K that he likes me…and I told him how I felt…and I got my first kiss. Life is great. I love my life, and I never want it to change.  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Arlia Ashton.   
  
* I don't know what I was thinking about when I wrote this…but I kinda like it… ^-^ *  



End file.
